Last Dance
by laveniis
Summary: Russia loves to dance with China, and China can't help but question everything that Russia asks of him.


**i used a list of prompts and the prompt was last dance here we go**

* * *

"Dance with me."

"Huh?" China replied, turning to look at the nation who sat beside him. The Russian just tilted his head simply and smiled at him.

"I asked you to dance with me," he repeated, standing from the couch they sat upon together and moved to stand in front of China. Russia held out his hand for the Chinese nation to take, moving his finger in a gesture for him to take his hand. China just looked at him, confused.

"Why?" he asked, brushing some strands of hair from his face. Russia laughed softly, grabbing China's left hand and attempting to pull him up from the couch.

"Do I need a reason? Can't we just dance, comrade?" Russia hummed, steadying the other man's balance once he was standing up. "I'm amused by the fact that you feel the need to question everything I say."

"I question you because you are a very questionable man," the smaller man replied, rolling his eyes at Russia. Russia made a childlike whining noise, frowning down at China.

"Why do you always say mean things, Yao?" he huffed, trying to pull the other around the room with him in a dancing like motion. China pathetically tried to keep balance as he was pulled across the room. Russia really annoyed him sometimes, with his silly little behaviour, childish whims and activity ideas, also the constant use of his human name. "Are you saying I'm weird?" Russia whined, creasing his brow worriedly. China sighed, looking away from him completely.

"I'm not saying you're weird. I'm saying you're questionable, they are different things." he huffed, trying to get into time with the bigger man's footsteps. "If we're going to dance, we need music," China sighed, giving in entirely. Russia let out a gleeful hum, letting go of China for a moment and shuffling over to a CD player. He went through some disks that were sitting beside it, picking out a classical music disc he thought would have nice music to dance to. He placed it in the music player, turned it on and shuffled back to China and waited for the song to start.

"Am I leading?" Russia asked, taking a moment to play with China's hair. China shook his head, looking to the CD player for a moment.

"Of course you are, you are absolutely terrible at following my lead," he grumbled, sighing slightly as the song started and Russia stepped forward to begin.

"Perhaps you are just bad at leading." he commented quietly, smirking down at the man as they moved in time with each other. "And by that, I mean in general," Russia giggled, causing China to purposely step on his foot as they moved.

When Russia said things like this, it reinforced the old nation's belief that Russia was a very questionable man indeed. By _in general_, Russia could mean anything. Whether Russia was referring to his own leading abilities in reference to leading other nations, activities, or anything like that, he wouldn't know. Of course, China had a feeling Russia was making a reference to him not _topping_ as much as he did in sexual activities. This really annoyed him obviously, as Russia should know that if he wanted to he could take control of any situation. He was China, after all, and had many years of experience up his sleeves.

Russia was just immature and bothersome, but China couldn't help but adore him.

"If you say one more rude thing, this will be our last dance, ever." he said seriously, trying to spook the younger nation. Russia's facial expression did not change from the childish smile, but he nodded his head in some form of understanding. "I'm serious, Russia." China grunted, nearly tripping as Russia moved a bit too fast in his stepping.

"Gotcha," he hummed, barely giving the other a moment to steady themself again. "I can't promise you that I won't, so, I'm going to treat this like it is our last dance." Russia giggled, pulling the smaller man closer as they danced. China just sighed in reply, focusing on their movements.

He swore, one of these days he was going to be in control of their whole relationship, and wouldn't even give the Russian the chance to get the upper hand.

Not so surprisingly, they did this quite often actually. Well, as often as they could in between their busy lives as nations. The pair cherished every moment with each other, even if it was joking insults and China harmlessly attacking him at times. They just loved knowing they had each other.

Russia leant down a bit to press his lips to China's head as they danced, deciding it would be too much of a hassle to lean down all the way to capture his lips. China had at some point found himself closing his eyes and humming along to the tune of the music, barely reacting to Russia's gentle kiss. Russia giggled, coming to a halt and causing China to let out a panicked gasp as he fell against Russia, grunting about how annoying he was against the other man's chest.

As China went to look up and glare at him for stopping, Russia quickly leant down again and pressed his lips against the other's lips before he could say anything. The Russian took a moment to run his hands through China's hair that was tied in a pony-tail, always enjoying how soft it felt between his fingers. As they parted, China just narrowed his eyes at Russia and sighed, shaking his head. "You're such a pain, Russia," he grumbled, stepping away from the man as the music ended.

"Can't you call me by my name?" Russia whined in reply, taking China's hands and looking at him pleadingly. Again, China shook his head. "Come on, call me Ivan," he pleaded, pulling one of China's hands to his lips and kissing the dark-haired man's knuckles lovingly.

"Fine." China grunted, raising a brow at the happy look Russia got upon his face at his reply. He sighed a little. "You're such a pain, Ivan," he simply repeated his last comment, but replaced _Russia_ with _Ivan_. That is what the Russian had wanted, right? Russia looked somewhat disappointed, pouting childishly and letting go of China's small hand.

"You have no problems saying my name when we're doing the dance of love in bed," he whined, smirking at China.

"Well, it seems now the dance of love is the only dancing we're ever going to be doing from now on," he stated, stepping away from Russia to walk back to the couch. "You irritated me again, so no dancing."

Russia let out a gasp and quickly walked after him, sitting beside China and then laying on him so he couldn't get away. "Oh! But you can't possibly mean that!" he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. China ignored him; acting oblivious to childish behaviour was a skill of his. "You're such a grumpy old man." Russia huffed, playing with his scarf. "If that was our last dance, I don't like you anymore." he stated rather childishly, turning his head onto its side. Still, China ignored him, he found this quite funny. Russia lay there for a while longer, before he simply rolled onto the floor, confusing China for a moment. "I'm going to stay here until you say you'll dance with me again,"

"Okay." he replied, just moving his feet and resting them on top of Russia.

"Yao, I'm sorry, please don't say it was our last dance," Russia whimpered, pushing China's feet off his chest.

"You shouldn't have been rude to me. I don't dance with rude people." he replied, tilting his head and peering down to the Russian lying on the floor pathetically.

"Please forgive me, I love dancing with you!" he cried, covering his chest with his hands. China just made a humming noise, sliding off the couch to lie on top of Russia. He sat up once he was on him, looking down at him with a slightly amused look upon his face. His face softened, and Russia assumed he was going to give in. But, China simply mimicked what Russia said, in a slightly higher pitch voice.

"You sound like a child, and its amusing." he hummed, leaning down to hover above Russia's face. "Indeed, you are a questionable man. Switching between a cocky mindset then acting just like a little kid," China commented, pressing his palm against Russia's cheek, causing the Russian to nuzzle his hand as if he were a cat.

"And you're just mean," Russia huffed, frowning playfully.

"You love it when I'm mean to you," China giggled, squeezing Russia's cheek.

"Of course I do," he sighed softly, blinking slowly up at him. "But, I especially love dancing with you. And if that was our last dance, I will be forever heart-broken."

China just shook his head in amusement, leaning down and pressing his lips against Russia's adoringly.

"I would never do something so cruel to you. Besides, I love dancing with you, too." the lighter man chuckled, leaning up and running a hand through his tied hair. "I'd never allow something like a 'last dance' to happen, Ivan,"

"Good." Russia replied, pulling China down again to kiss him passionately.


End file.
